The Reaper of DXD
by Flipkicks
Summary: It has been one year since the war against Yhwach and his army of Quincies. Ichigo Kurosaki has one more mission as a Soul Reaper before he retires, wanting to now live a peaceful life. He will face enemies he has never seen before from demons to monsters of legend, how will Ichigo make factions of myths and legends to come together? Ichigo/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks and today I bring you is a new version of "The Reaper of DXD", thank you guys for checking out the previous version of the story.**

 **This story will be very different from the previous story but will still have the same idea that I had with bringing the factions together.**

 **I do not own neither series or the characters from different animes/manga's.**

* * *

Flashback: 1 year ago, Yhwach's World

 _"Kurosaki! NOW!" Uryu yells at his friend after firing a silver arrow at Yhwach's heart, temporarily making Yhwach lose his powers at the moment._

 _Ichigo rushes over to his almost destroyed Bankai. Yhwach launches himself in the air as Ichigo retrieves his almost destroyed Zanpakuto, resting his sword on his shoulder._

 _"So what if you managed to stop my powers for just an instant?!" Yhwach yells at the top of his lungs, surrounding his black aura around him and Ichigo._

 _'Gotta end this_ _now!' Ichigo jumps into the air and prepares to strike Yhwach down but quickly appears right in front of Ichigo's face, trying to destroy the Zanpakuto completely but it only destroyed the out layer of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, only to reveal the original look of his Shikai before he lost his powers._

 _Ichigo slices Yhwach vertically, causing the Father of the Quincy to see what his former 2nd-in-command has been dreaming on._

 _It was the former appearance of Zangetsu that would one day, kill him and stop everything he wanted to achieved. The sliced body pieces fell towards the ground, close by Uryu as Ichigo lands on the ground as well, tired from and exhausted from this long bloody war._

 _"Finally..." Ichigo mutters out loud and collapses._

 _"Kurosaki!" Uryu tries to rush over to his friends side but his injuries from facing Jugram Haschwalth,_ _with the designation_ _ **"B"** \- **"The Balance"**. He was also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps, as well as the second-in-command of the Wandenreich. Uryu slowly limps his way to Ichigo as the others finally entered their way to portal._ _  
_

 _"ICHIGO!" The others rush to Ichigo's side and Uryu's as well, hoping that Ichigo's injuries aren't serious. It was Rukia, Orihime and Chad rushing through and all helped the two of them up while Orihime was taking care of Ichigo's extended wounds._

 _"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime was starting to panic as Ichigo unknowingly opened up some wounds from his previous fights and his fight with Yhwach took him beyond his limits. Blood started pouring out his body, causing Orihime to try her hardest to save the person she loves._ _Ichigo was breathing heavily as Orihime was healing him._

 _"How bad are his injuries?" Rukia asks the auburn haired teen._

 _"I don't know." Said a concerned Orihime, "His wounds should be healed but it's not_ _working!"_

 _"That's because I am the one that's doing it." They all turned around to see Uryu being covered up by Yhwach's black aura, "Yhwach is trying to control me and since Ichigo is still a Quincy by blood, his power still exist." Uryu said weakly, "I don't know how but Yhwach is trying to control me and I need Ichigo to do this last favor..." The black aura started attaching itself onto Uryu's body, "wake...him...up..." He struggles to maintain his control._

 _"There has to be something Uryu!" Rukia was trying to figure out how stop this but Uryu waves it off._

 _"Unfortunately there isn't." Uryu grabs his right shoulder in pain, "Apparently when I was chosen to be his successor, it seemed that I would share that same fate as he did." The black aura started to reach his face and Uryu slaps Ichigo so that he can wake up. "Damnit Kurosaki! Wake your ass up!" He shouted at the orange haired Reaper._

 _Ichigo opened his eyes and sees his friend._

 _"What the hell?!" Said a surprised Ichigo, "What's going on?" He asks the Quincy heir._

 _"I need you to kill me Kurosaki..." Uryu clutches his heart, "If you don't kill me, Yhwach will take over my mind and the fight will continue on..."_ _Ichigo didn't want to do it as he is basically killing his friend and a distant cousin because of their Quincy Bloodline. He was trying to figure out how he can he save his friend but after Uryu explained it to him, there was no way for him to be saved and Ichigo only had one choice._

 _"Damnit..." He clutches his hands into a fist, trying to hold his anger in and he did what Uryu asked of him. He picks up Tensa Zangetsu and pierces his sword into Uryu's heart, shocking everyone around him and Uryu smiled sadly as he was about to die from his friend._

 _"The punishment for what you've done shall be this than." Uryu lays his head on on his friends right shoulder, "You'll live on, carrying the burdens of the Quincies. You bare the pain and suffering of Quincies and you will always wear a mask serving as a Quincy and as a Soul Reaper." Uryu said, weakly and can feel that his life is about to be taken away from his friend and ally, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
"You'll no longer life your life as a normal student nor will you ever. You will no longer live your life as Ichigo Kurosaki." He places his left bloody on Ichigo's left cheek, "You shall sacrifice your ordinary pleasures in life for the benefit of the world. For all eternally."_

 _His hands were shaking uncontrollably, to think that he would have to kill one of his friends. "I accept the terms of this contract."_ _Ichigo said quietly as he sheds a tear that final moment for killing his former friend and with Uryu last moments, he left a bloody hand print on his face as he pulls out his Zanpakuto out of his heart, placing his sword on the ground and helping Uryu's body lay down. Using his two fingers, he closes Uryu's eyes, "Rest in peace, Ishida." He turns around and begins to walk away._

 _With one last look,He looks at his hands and sees his bloody palms, shaking that he would be the one to kill his friend._

 _'Damnit...' He closes his eyes and he fell unto his knees, he places his hands on his head, trying his best not to let his pain be heard but couldn't as he screams into the air. Letting his emotions be heard for the first time since the day Grand Fisher took his mother from him so many years ago._

 _As he was screaming, he felt someone's arms wrap their arms around his neck. He instantly could tell who's arms they belong to._

 _"Orihime..." He looks at the right corner of his eyes, seeing the familiar auburn teen's hair._

 _"You aren't alone Kurosaki-kun." she said to the orange haired teen, "You still have us, your family and everyone in the Soul Society."_

* * *

Karakura Town, Kurosaki Residence  
6:00 A.M.

The orange haired teen instantly jolts up, looking around his room, sweating from the reoccurring dream.

It has been 1 year since the defeat of Yhwach and the Wandenreich. After defeating Yhwach, the remaining Gotei 13 decided that they should rebuild their destroyed society and establish connections with the remaining Arrancars and the remaining Quincies as well. Ichigo Kurosaki has been the reason why they should consider a connection with the Arrancar's with the survival of Tier Harribel, he managed to find her barely alive but thanks to Orihime, Ichigo was able to help her.

With the remaining Quincies and Ichigo being a pure blood Quincy, they were not to be killed with Yhwach's wish to change the cycle of life and death as they didn't know that was his true wish. They were ordered to be under the leadership of Ryuken Ishida, the father of the deceased Uyru Ishida. He originally was against the idea of watching over the remaining Quincies but Ichigo insisted that since Uryu did owe him during his 'betrayal'.

Whipping off the sweat from his forehead, Ichigo gets off from his bed and heads into his private bathroom.

Turning on the lights, he can see himself in the mirror. Bloodshot eyes and a scar on the left side of his lips.

'To think it was only a year since that day.' He uses his thumb and traces the scar down, feeling the pain he went through to fight against the King of the Quincies, Yhwach. 'Better get ready though.'

While it was early in the morning, Ichigo has been given one final order as a Substitute Soul Reaper of the Gotei 13. His orders were to reestablish connection with the Devils in the Underworld with the Captain-Commander being an old friend of the current overlord of the Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Taking a quick shower, getting dressed and grabbing his badge, Ichigo heads out and mentally prepares himself for a journey that will push him beyond his limits. Soon a portal appears in front of him, with one quick sigh, he enters the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for "The Reaper of DXD", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TR4PP3R:** I honestly do not know if I will add Bambietta into the story since I'm mainly following the canon end of the Bleach series.

 **TehDIGI:** You don't have to worry about Issei being involve in the story as he is does not exist in the whole story.

 **Those who are wondering if this story will be a Ichigo/Harem fanfic, it still will be. Right now I have 4 girls confirm in the harem. There won't a cluster fuck of many female characters like my previous story. I'm still wondering if I should include the girls in my previous story. Also since this is a different take, Asia won't be in the story.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Meeting the Devils**

Unknown Location  
6:30 A.M

As Ichigo entered the portal, he was immediately in a completely different is currently wearing a black uniform customized with a silver horn on its hood, purple ribbons on its back, and pelts of blue-gray fur on its left sleeve, black pants and matching black boots as well.

'Didn't think it'll dress me as well huh?' He looks at his new uniform and just shrugs it off. Waiting patiently, he takes out his Soul Reaper badge, thinking of the many adventures and fights during his early years in high school to his final year at Karakura High. He remembers the first time he met Rukia, training under Kisuke Urahara to his fights against Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen and to his final fight against Yhwach.

He never thought that in his life he would have this kind of live with the supernatural world such as his heritage of being a pure blooded Quincy with some genes of a Soul Reaper and a dash of being a Hollow. He is basically an unusual human with a high Spiritual Pressure of three different races. After the whole war against Yhwach and his army of Quincy, Ichigo decided to now live his life in peace until he is needed once more by being a somewhat of an ambassador. He helped out the Queen of the Arrancar's, Tier Halibel, get out of the Quincy's former HQ and soon they developed a relationship with Ichigo helping out the remaining Arrancar's establish a peace treaty with the Soul Society.

He looks around to see if there's anyone he was suppose to rendezvous with and take them to the Soul Society to meet with the captain commander of the Gotei 13, the Queen of the Arrancar's and the Quincy overseer.

'Man...what's taking them now?' He asks himself as he leans on a pillar. 'Didn't think I was going to be a diplomat but shit...' He sighs and closes his eyes to get a quick nap in but he instantly felt an unusual pressure. Looking ahead he sees two late teens approaching him.

One of them is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. The other one is another beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as her friend with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Both of them are wearing their student uniforms girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

'Was about to think that the info was wrong but looks like I owe 5 bucks to Rukia.' Ichigo slowly stands up and approaches the two teens, while putting on his mask on. "Ladies, are you the representatives?" He asks the two young ladies in front of him.

The teen with he crimson hair then proceed to show Ichigo her ID, as well as her friend.

'Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Kuoh Academy High School students 3rd year.' He looks at their ID's and gives them back.

"Now that you at least know us, care to show us your face ?" Rias questions the masked Ichigo, who obliges and removes his mask, revealing his face to the girls. They both thought he won't show his face quiet yet and they never thought he would be quiet handsome in their eyes to which Akeno decided to have some fun.

"Ara, Ara, aren't we quiet lucky Rias?" She slowly approaches the orange haired teen, circling around him, "Didn't think we would be escorted by someone this handsome..." She uses her left finger, tracing down his arm and Ichigo isn't fazed at all, probably used to Yoruichi's teasing him so often.

"Sorry Akeno-san but you really are going to try a bit harder to make me blush." He whispers into Akeno's ear in a hush to and his uses his fingers to trail up her skit, making the black haired teen blush from his touch. "You really do need to try a bit harder." He repeated as he steps back.

"Oh my. To think that Akeno would be beaten in seduction." Rias found this a bit humorous as she then turns her attention back at Ichigo, "Mind giving us your name?"

He nods his head and proceed, "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute Soul Reaper at your service. You don't have to go with the honorifics as I don't like being called 'san' and 'chan'. Just either call me Ichigo or Kurosaki." He stated to both girls.

"Very well Ichigo. I'm Rias Gremory even if you did look at our ID's. This is my best friend Akeno Himejima, my Queen." Akeno bows her head respectfully to the orange haired teen, who raises an eyebrow.

"Queen?" He said confusingly, "Like a chess piece or you two dating?" Both girls let a small giggle escape from their lips since he is clearly confuse.

"Not in the dating sense Ichigo." She then clarifies to the orange haired teen by manifesting a red chess piece on the palm of her hands, "I assume you know we're devils, right?" He nods his head to her question.

During his brief break after the fight against Yhwach, Ichigo stayed in the Soul Society while he recovered from his wounds and recovering mentally as well. The whole war basically drained Ichigo and pushed him beyond what he normally thought of his heritage of being a Soul Reaper, Quincy, Hollow hybrid to understanding why Yhwach wanted to make the worlds become one but Ichigo knew that they should not. While he was in the Soul Society, the Captain Commander told Ichigo that he has one last assignment as a Soul Reaper and that was to make a bridge with the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. Of course he would have to learn some of their policies during his stay and there systems work.

Due to a massive civil war thousands of years ago, all three parties suffered massive casualties. That war causes the Devils to do a reincarnation system with Chess Pieces, Angels using cards for their reincarnation system but only to those who truly believe in all things Holy while it is unknown if the Fallen Angels have that system. He would also learn that the Soul Society belongs to the Shinto beliefs of reincarnation.

"Well, due to our numbers being short of pure blooded Devils, we use chess to reincarnate humans into our system and no we do not look have red skin or horn from our foreheads. That is clearly a stereotypical of how we look like." Rias stated to the Soul Reaper.

"I wasn't going to say that Rias but okay..." He sweat drop from her statement, "Anyway, let's get going."

"Aren't we suppose to wait for the others Ichigo?" Akeno questions the Soul Reaper as he shakes his head.

"Unfortunately no Akeno. I was suppose to meet you first before the others. Not wanting to cause some trouble and the other parties pretty much understood with so much hostility in the air between you three." Ichigo stated to the girls as he brings out a key out and unlocking a door. "Right this way." Ichigo enters the black portal and soon the girls entered the portal as well.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! The next two chapters as well will be short since it's more of a prologue with Ichigo meeting the other factions as well.**

 **For the harem since I have a feeling that I will be getting questions on, it won't be massive harem from what I originally was going to with the old** **story.**

 **I do plan on adding other heroes of the Hero's Faction to be part of the story as well as the servants of Fate/Stay Night/Etc since they basically have a whole bunch of them and I do want to expend their legacy and integrate their legacy into he DXD side. Also for one particular servant/hero, I do plan on using him/her as part of a long forgotten Sacred Gear.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always,s I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "The Reaper of DXD" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **Rubycore98:** Ichigo will still retain his powers from the Bleach canon and he will receiving new abilities of the DXD lore.

 **From the number of messages I have been receiving, the main antagonists of the story are the Hero Faction. Since the anime is getting closer to them, I really wanted to bring them as part of the story from reading the Light Novels. Each of them are descendants while there are some are the living breathing legend: for** **example: Jeanne is the descendant (Or has the spirit of the Maiden) of Joan of Arc while Semiramis is the legend. There are going to be some descendants of legends that are my own take and who are they related to.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Welcome to the Soul Society**

Dangai

"You Devils sure know how to make things complicated for a guy like me." Ichigo stated to the girls as he adjusts his Zanpakuto on his back.

During the walk to the Soul Society, Ichigo was getting to know more on their reincarnation system from their chess pieces or Evil Pieces as they called Evil Pieces were created by Ajuka Beelzebub using the crystals available in the Agreas Island to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War which had caused the death of countless Devils. While many Devils were able to adapt to the Evil Pieces, the Old Satan Faction rejected the usage of the Evil Pieces, believing them to be a disgrace to Devils for reincarnating Humans and other races into Devils. The creation of the Evil Pieces eventually lead to the creation of the Rating Game.

Evil Pieces are commonly given to Pure-blooded High-class Devils, so that they can gather servants of their own. Reincarnated Devils are also given the chance to receive Evil Pieces should they rise in rank and become a High-class or Ultimate-class Devil like Tannin and Rudiger Rosenkreutz .

When a Devil receives the right to obtain the Evil Pieces they are required to go to the Satan's territory and touch a monument which functions as a replacement King Piece to register themselves as King.

 **Queens** are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful.

 **Rooks** are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent.

 **Bishops** are worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks.

 **Knights** are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

 **Pawns** are worth 1 Pawn each. The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King.

 **Mutation Pieces**

There are also special pieces known as the **Mutation Pieces**. If reviving a person requires more than one piece, then using one Mutation Piece would be sufficient in reincarnating that person instead of having to use several pieces. Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. They are said to be very rare, and only 1 out of 10 Devils possess the Piece. Normal Evil Pieces can also change into Mutation Pieces.

 **Unused Pieces**

Another feature installed in the Evil Pieces are the **Unused Evil Pieces** , which will undergo changes according to the master's growth, allowing the King to use less pieces when reincarnating other beings into Devils.

 **King** pieces are rare pieces created in the early days of the Rating Games. Unlike the other pieces which grant special abilities, the King Piece simply boosts a person's power. However, the King piece's strengthening is anywhere from 10 to 100 times and more. There are restrictions to its use. One, the user cannot already have an Evil Piece(s) because the King piece would overlap with their current piece(s) and expose them to dangers. Two, the user can potentially die if they are too strong. There are only nine unused King Pieces in existence, but they were banned by the current government from use for fear that Devils would use it to pursue evil desires.

"Well that's how everything goes Kurosaki-kun." Rias said to the orange haired teen and she continues on, "I'm sure that you know about our bloody war many years ago from what your superiors said."

"Well vaguely to more precise." He corrected her as he started running, leaving the girls raising an eyebrow, "You better run or you won't have your soul for much longer!"

They both looked at each other and felt the ground shaking. Looking back, they a unusual bright yellow light coming towards them and that got them to use their wings and fly towards Ichigo.

"What is that?" Akeno asks the orange haired teen.

"That is a Kototsu. It's basically a street sweeper of the Soul Society!" He said as he brings out his badge out, feeling his powers radiating out of the badge and he is now in his old uniform of a Soul Reaper. Both of the girls can feel this incredible power coming out of Ichigo. They never felt this power coming out of someone that is only a Sub-human species. He grabs both girls hands and yanks them forward, "Sorry but you won't be able to make it."

Ichigo takes off within a couple of seconds. Both girls never thought that he would act this fast but again, they don't know the extent of Ichigo's powers or how strong are the Soul Reapers in general. Once Ichigo saw the light at the end of the tunnel, he goes faster without even having to worry about the Kototsu catching him at this point. Once they were out of the Dangai, they all can see a town filled with many people.

"Welcome to the Soul Society." Ichigo said to the girls as he lets go of their hands, "This is where the dearly departed live but mostly those who belief in the Shinto." That's what got Akeno very interested in what the Soul Reaper said. While he maybe a new ally, perhaps he might help her in a very personal matter.

'Maybe...I can find her here.' She looks around, hoping to find the person in her head and was soon lost in her thoughts, until her best friend waved her hand in her face.

"Akeno, you okay?" Rias asks her, worryingly.

She would of course use a fake smile to assure her best friend, "Don't worry Rias, I'm fine."

This troubled Rias as she could tell that there's something bothering her when they entered the Soul Society. Of course she instantly thought of Akeno's family's beliefs in Shintoism and her best friends late mother, Shuri Himejima.

"This isn't the time Akeno. Once we get this settled, you can ask Ichigo." Rias said to her best friend.

While the girls were having their conversation, Ichigo was looking around the Soul Society. It has been couple of years he first came into the Soul Society to rescue Rukia from their former enemies of the Gotei 13.

'To think 4 years since I first entered here.' He looks around to see the towns people continuing on with their day as if nothing has happened. While their sense of time is completely different compare to the human world, Ichigo is completely surprised to see the town now fully rebuild. 'Man...time sure flies.' He turns around to the girls and could tell that they were more intrigued now that they are in the Soul Society and are curious with their reincarnation system.

"Oi, you girls okay?" He asks them as he approaches them.

Both snapped out of their conversation and looked at Ichigo, "Oh we're find Kurosaki-kun." Rias assured him, "We were just taking in this view. Didn't think that the Soul Society would be like this."

"I get the feeling." He said to the girls, "I can show you girls the Rukon District or the Seireitei if you want after the meeting." He offered the girls as they both thought about it and Akeno instantly nodded her head. "Very well. Come on, let's get to the Gotei HQ." And soon the trio began their walk in the Soul Society.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "The Reaper of DXD", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me** **know what you all thought of the previous chapter. Sorry for not updating for a good month as I was on a bit of a writer's block for awhile but hopefully this chapter can bring me back into writing this story and I was mainly focusing on two of my stories, "A Reaper's Promise" and "The Reaper's Memories".**

 **I do not own neither series or any of the characters in the story.**

* * *

 **The Meeting**

Soul Society, Squad 1 Office

"Wonder what's taking Kurosaki-san?" The first person asks his peers around him. This person is Shunsui Kyoraku, the former captain of Division 8 and he is now the current Captain-Commender of Division 1.

Currently there are many members of the Gotei 13 from the current captains of each division and their lieutenants as well. Since all of them were summoned for this occasion, they were wondering as well as to why there summoned for until Shunsui explained it to them. They were asked by the Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer to have a meeting ground for the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. When he said that, everyone was surprised to hear that since they haven't spoken to any of the other factions in centuries. The last time they spoke with them was when Yamamoto was Captain Commender and they were asked to help during the Great War.

"Is he usually this late?" A man sitting all of the other side of the table. He is a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes, covered with golden shoulder pads and has a cross engraved into each pad. He is Michael, the current leader of Heaven and the Seraph.

"No Lord Michael. I have a feeling that Ichigo was showing his guests around the Seireitei." Said a petite black haired Soul Reaper. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki, a good friend of Ichigo Kurosaki and lieutenant of Division 13.

"You have faith in this 'Ichigo' person?"Said a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He also possesses twelve jet-black feathered wings that grows out from his back. His name is Azazel, the current leader of the Fallen Angels.

"Mind telling us who this Ichigo Kurosaki person?" Lord Michael asks the Soul Reapers around him.

Shunsui cleared his throat and is prepared to explained who is Ichigo Kurosaki to them, "Ichigo Kurosaki is the hero to the Soul Society and the world." Both Azazel and Michael look at the Captain Commender curious, "He was a normal human but it turned out that he was actually a pure-blooded Quincy, once our mortal enemies that upset our balance but that story is for another time. His mother was a Quincy while his father, Isshin Kurosaki, a pureblooded Soul Reaper, making Ichigo a rare class bred of two supernatural beings but from what he told us is that he is part Hollow, who were once humans that lost their hearts to despair or regret. His mother was infected by an experimented Hollow that ended up giving Ichigo some power of a Hollow." Shunsui stated to the leaders and Azazel looks very intrigued on what he just said.

"So he's a combination of 3 different races. A Pureblooded Quincy, a Pureblooded Soul Reaper and a dash of Hollow." He leans back in his chair, crossing his arms, "Mind telling us as to why he's considered a hero of the Soul Society and how he acquire such power?"

Rukia steps forth as this was all on her, "I was the one that gave Ichigo his powers couple of years ago. He was spiritually aware of us even before I met him and at the time, it was weird that someone has such a High spiritual awareness but after that I ended up learning of his heritage later on." Rukia stated to the Fallen Angel's leader.

"Interesting indeed..." He twiddles his thumbs together, thinking of this Ichigo Kurosaki person.

Soon enough, Ichigo and the others entered the room with everyone standing up.

" 'Bout time Ichigo." Rukia said underneath her breath.

"Sorry for being late but they wanted to know more on the entire Seireitei." He said as he adjusts his hood.

"When did you get a new outfit Kurosaki?" Shunsui asks the orange haired Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Kisuke was the one that modified my badge to have me wear this." Ichigo said as he escorted both Rias and Akeno to their respective seats. "Don't know why."

"We're still missing Renji's guest and Toshiro's as well." Shunsui looks to see some missing seats around them.

"Wonder what's taking them..." Ichigo mutters to himself as Rias lightly pulls on his sleeve, "What's up?"

"Mind telling us who they are?" Rias asks politely to the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"The guy with the eyepatch across from you is Shunsui Kyoraku, the captain of the Division 1 and the Captain-Commender of the entire Gotei 13. The person sitting next to him is Nanao Ise, his 2 lieutenant of Division 1." He whispers to her and continues on, "The short one is Rukia Kuchiki, the lieutenant of Division 13. The tall looking fellow with the eyepatch is Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of Division 11. You have his lieutenants Ikkaku Madarame, the bald headed one and the flamboyant one is Yumichika Ayasegawa. The others will eventually give you their names after the meeting." He says to the crimson haired teen.

"Who's the blonde tanned woman?" Akeno was the one that asks Ichigo.

"She is Tier Harribel, the Queen of the Arrancars and a friend of mine." Ichigo stated to the black haired teen and this gave her many 'interesting' ideas for the term 'friend' in her mind.

Again the doors open themselves, revealing two Soul Reapers, one with red hair and tattoo's on his forehead and the other being short and white hair. The one with the red hair is Renji Abarai and the other being Toshiro Hitsugaya. Their guests were also with them. One of them is a God of Olympus that resembles a tall, standing at 7 feet tall, muscular elderly man. He has long white hair, a beard, and white eyes. He wears a white toga and wields a golden arm band and a golden leg bands. Renji's guest was an elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye and wears a more regal look than the tall Olympian. The tall man is Zeus, the Greek God of Lightning and the King of Olympus while the other is Odin All Father, the leader of the Asgard Gods.

"Seems we are all here." They all take their seats and proceeded, "Now that we are all heard, Lord Michael if you will please."

He nods his head and stands up, "Thank you Shunsui-taichou(?). The reason why we are all here is to finally make a treaty between our groups. While others have yet to reach us in terms of making a treaty with them, I am thankful that you all agreed to come to this meeting." Everyone nods their heads as Michael continues on, "Over these past millennia, we have fought against each other and started a war with all sides taking heavy losses. I am grateful that the Soul Society has offered us to make this meeting happening."

Shunsui then stands up as well as Odin, Azazel and Rias. Ichigo on the other hand was wondering what he means by what Michael has said since he is the only human in the meeting. Soon they all shared their stories with one another while Ichigo was mainly listening to them, thinking that this was far beyond crazy for someone like him to understand.

'This is crazy...' Is all Ichigo thought from hearing their stories as he turns his attention to the main door as it opened up. Soon everyone in the room turned their heads and curiously as to whom it is.

"A peace treat huh?" Said a handsome young man with short black hair. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the _gakuran_ worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire.

Ichigo and the others immediately grabbed their weapons out with Ichigo placing his larger Zanpakuto on the intruder's neck.

"Mind explaining what you are doing?" He questions the intruder as he puts up his hands in a gesture of surrender but everyone still didn't bought into it. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Cao Cao or to be precise his descendant." Everyone's eyes widen in shock to hear this. They all knew that Cao Cao was a Chinese warlord and the penultimate Chancellor of the Eastern Han dynasty who rose to great power in the final years of the dynasty but to think his descendant would be here in the flesh.

"Cao Cao?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow, "Well whatever your name is, you sure have some balls ruining a meeting."

"You can say that but that's not why I am here." Everyone in the room then felt this unusual high pressure filling into the room and soon, the walls broke from a two meter tall man with a well-built body and the man rushes at Ichigo and grabs his face tossing him out of the room.

"Ichigo!" Rukia rushes to get to her friend as other members of Cao Cao's group crashes the meeting as well, causing the entire room to fight and making chaos in the process.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Again sorry for not writing the next chapter as soon as possible but again I got hit with the writers block.**

 **The Khaos/Chaos Brigade has finally made their debut in the story and more descendants and legends will appear in the story as well. I will be using other legends from different mythologies like the Ulster Cycle (Irish) Arthurian Literature (European) Ancient Mesopotamia and other legends in the story since there has to be more in the DXD lore and I do want to see that happen and this is my own take.**

 **For the** **romance from what people have been asking of me: there is a main pairing (just like Issei X Rias in the main canon) but again it will be a harem and not a big harem from my previous story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter so far and as always, I'll talk to you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "The Reaper of DXD" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for not updating as much and bring you guys a new chapter for the past couple of months as I was on a writer's block for awhile and that still might happen with this story as I have been mainly focusing on is "A Reaper's Promise" for awhile. Time to get back to this story.  
**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **War**

Soul Society

'Damn...for a giant like him, bastard's fast...' Ichigo said in his head as he tries to pick himself up with his larger Zanpakuto.

"You think you can beat me Soul Reaper?" The large muscular man questions Ichigo, "I am a descendant of the Greek Demigod Hercules. The Son of Zeus and Alcmeme, the foster son of Amphitryon, the Great-Grandson of Perseus! I am Hercules!"

"Yeah, is that so?" He raises an eyebrow as he begins to stand up, "I honestly don't give a rats ass if you are a descendant of him." He finally is able to stand up and points his Zanpakuto at Hercules, "I fear no demigods Hercules." His eyes began to turn golden and his reiatsu started to manifests around him.

Ichigo and Hercules then charge at each other with Ichigo trying to slash the descendant horizontally but Hercules catches the larger blade, to which Ichigo brought out his smaller Zanpakuto and stabs him in the midsection.

"You think this will hurt me boy?" He knees Ichigo's stomach, causing Ichigo to lose his grip on both blades and he tosses Ichigo aside, "Your puny weapons don't have much effect on me boy." He then takes out the small Zanpakuto out of midsection and stares at the blade, "To think you are the strongest Soul Reaper out of the Gotei 13."

Ichigo's eyes widen to hear that this descendant has heard of him, "So you guys were watching us...huh?" He slowly begins to stand up, and both sides of Ichigo's face and neck change to resemble the form his inner Hollow took on while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer, as well as his former Hollowfication; both of his eyes inverts in color with a black sclera and yellow pupil, he has dark marks running down his face and along his neck, and he gains a long, forward-pointing horn on the both sides of his head. "Did they ever tell you about this form?" He brings backs his Zanpakuto's with a simple gesture of his hands.

He then instantly disappears from Hercule's vision, making the descendant look around to see where did the Soul Reaper went off to. He looks left then right, up and down, his sides but Ichigo reappeared right at his face and a red ball started to charge right between the horns.

" **GRAN REY CERO!"** His voice echoes and fires it off at Hercule's chest, instantly evaporating the descendant's upper body. The lower part of Hercule's body took a couple of steps before falling and the blood started to leak out, **"Fool."**

After the his last battle against Yhwach, who stole his Quincy powers, Ichigo wasn't able to achieve full access of his powers until couple of months later, where he felt his powers starting to return. He had to practice with Kisuke to achieve his original strength and Kisuke was astonished to see Ichigo Ichigo now having access to his Quincy powers over the course of 2 months. He wasn't surprised that much since Ichigo did the same when he first awaken his Soul Reaper powers.

He still wasn't used to using his Quincy heritage but he still thought it would be useful if need be.

'Better get to the others.' He then Shunpo's his way back to the Gotei 13. With Ichigo now heading towards the main headquarters, an unknown figure was by the remains of Hercules.

'Even the mighty Hercules wasn't able to best Ichigo Kurosaki...' The individual steps over the lower body of Hercules and sees all his remains. 'Oh this is going to be interesting.' The individual thought as he/she continues observing the scene.

As Ichigo continues on rushing through the Seireitei, he wonders who else is he going to encounter that are 'descendants' of different heroes, gods, demigods and so on. Having to deal with Hercules at first was different but when he gained access to his Hollow side, he wasn't up to par with his strength. He knew that the original Hercules has superhuman strength thanks to being the son of Zeus but he didn't think he would be such an ass. Gloating in the middle of battle was probably the stupidest thing to do and for Ichigo, he was able to take advantage of the situation and was able to kill him with his Gran Rey Cero.

'Gotta be faster!' He then uses his Shunpo to get to his destination quickly but he was cut off with 1,000's of henchmen. "You have got to be kidding me." Said an annoyed Ichigo. "Don't have time for this crap!" He then starts to gather his Pressure into his two blades and fires an X-Cross beam, "Getsuga Jūjishō!"

The 1,000's of henchmen didn't stand a chance against Ichigo as hurries again to the Gotei 13.

Gotei 13, Squad 1's Room

It was all chaos in the Squad 1 boardroom, each of the captains, lieutenants were facing some of the other members of the Hero Faction to perhaps some Stray Devils and Fallen Angels. Bodies were on the floor from recent recruits of the Gotei 13 to some Devils and Fallen Angels.

Rias and Akeno were doing their part in trying to stop this attack from going any further. They had no idea that the Hero Faction, along with some Fallen Angels and Stray Devils were going to have an attack here and they had no idea that they also had access to the Soul Society in general.

Odin and his Valkyries were doing their part as well in trying to stop this attack. The Valkyries were making sure the Odin OldFather survives this ordeal.

"You will not attack Odin!" One of Odin's guards strikes down a Fallen Angel in the stomach and cuts the Fallen one in half with her spear. She is a beautiful young girl with dark blue hair, violet colored eyes, a 3-dot birth mark that forms a triangle that is located on her upper-left breast. She wears a white dress with a black collar, decorated with white lines, a purple bow on her chest, black arm sleeves, and black stockings.

She blocks an incoming attack from behind and tosses her spear into the heart of a Stray Devil. "Odin, we need to get you out of here!" She stated to her superior and blocks more attacks.

"That we must but we also do need to get our allies out here as well." Odin countered his guard as he does a simple tap of his staff and a barrier around him and his allies.

"We need a plan Odin." His other Valkyrie said to him. She has dark blue eyes and the pink ribbon which she wears on the left side of her hair. "We can't take all of them head on."

"That I understand. We also can't have the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer die in the crossfire. Head captain," Shunsui turns his head to the Head deity of Norse, "Can you and the other members buy us time?"

"That we can Odin. Lord Michael, Azazel, we will also have to get you all out of here as well."

"Understood however.." Azazel takes out a golden dagger from his pocket, "I have a bone to pick some of the traitors from my group. I will assist you head captain." He then activates the orb and is in golden dragon armor with purple jewels that covers his body, "This is the Down Fall Dragon Spear. Before the meeting, I was trying to figure out a better way to create sacred gears but that ended up blowing in my face until I made this."

"Margaret, Marie, do what you can to help them out." He ordered his two Valkyries and they nodded to his orders.

"Rukia, do what to get a gate open. Shunsui ordered the 13 squad lieutenant and she nods her head and begins to open a gate to the human world until her hand was wrapped with a chain.

"What the hell!?" Rukia tries to free herself from the chain around her left wrist but couldn't.

"You are not going anywhere." She turns her attention to a beautiful young woman with red eyes and a modest figure. She has long straight golden blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back. She has golden armor that covers her right side, red tattoo marks on her shoulder to her stomach and back. "These chains are **Enkidu: The Chains of Heaven,** named after the close friend of my ancestor." The woman stated to the others as she walks towards them. Even if she isn't a Divine being, the chains will still hold you."

"Wait a minute. Did you say named after the closest friend of your ancestor?" Azazel questions the blonde haired woman as she nods her head.

"I am the descendant of Gilgamesh, the world first King of Heroes." Everyone's eyes widen in shock to hear that. The woman in front of them all is the descendant of worlds first King of Heroes, the Oldest Hero.

"I thought he didn't have a child during the early start of humanity." Azazel questions her.

"He did before he was turned in a deity or his death." She stated to everyone as she begins to tighten the chains around Rukia's wrist but her attention was cut short when she felt this unusual high pressure entering the room. She turns her head to the main door as a body was thrown in.

 **"Sorry I'm late."** Everyone in the room instantly knew the voice besides the factions, **"Didn't think I was gonna face a bunch of these fuckers."**

"Ichigo!" Everyone in the room was surprised to see Ichigo in this form, as well as Rias, Akeno and everyone.

"Who are you?" The woman questions Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper. Who're you?" He takes his swords off of his back and side.

"Kira. Kira Gilgamesh. The descendant of the Oldest Hero, Gilgamesh." Ichigo wasn't fazed to hear her words and her statement.

 **"Well I just took care of the descendant Hercules. Now I'm facing Gilgamesh."** He charges right at Gilgamesh as she had to block his two Zanpakuto's and she had to release Rukia as her main target is now Ichigo Kurosaki.

With Ichigo battling Kira Gilgamesh, Rukia manages to unlock the gate to the human world and everyone besides Marie, Margaret and Azazel got out.

'He's not an ordinary human.' Kira continues on trying to figure out who this Ichigo Kurosaki is. The way he swung his swords, the immense pressure coming out of him, the killer intent in his eyes, he was an experience fighter. Swinging left, their blades clash and the sparks begin to fly, Ichigo tries to cut her throat, she lowers her head and slashes at his midsection. He knees her face, causing her to have a broken nose. She jumps back and couldn't believe that this person was able to hit her.

"Oh so sorry for the broken nose." He says sarcastically to her.

"You mongrel!" She yells at him in rage, "You dare hit me!?"

"I do dare."

"I will make sure you will die! **GATE OF BABYLON!"**

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Again sorry for not being as active for this story as much but I have been trying to figure out the whole story since I have been focusing on "A Reaper's Promise" for most of the time and the new crossover story, "Persona" which is a Persona 4 X Multiverse story that is mainly focusing on the Persona side. I do hope you guys check out the story and the poll for Yu's Harem and potential people to be in Yu's Social Link.**

 **Gilgamesh has made _HER_ appearance and she is one of the main antagonists of the story. Margaret (the one who threw the spear) and Marie are Odin's Valkyries and they are both named after my two favorite Persona 4 characters. They are part of the main cast along side Rossweisse (who will appear on later). **

**For those of you who are asking me about lemons, there will be some lemons.**

 **The harem will still be on the hush side since I have the people I want in.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for "The Reaper of DXD" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Gilgamesh**

Soul Society

"I will make sure you will die Kurosaki! **Gate of Babylon!"** Kira unlocks the true power that has been passed down through her bloodline for generations. The Gate of Babylon has housed over thousands of different weapons over the generations from swords, knives, guns, armor, and copy versions of legendary weapons that Kira's family has found and added to their collection.

"Well this ain't good." Ichigo sees multiple golden portals beginning to open around Kira.

"DIE MONGREL!" Kira fires several swords and axes at Ichigo, who deflects them with his tow Zanpakuto's. She continues on firing the limitless amount of weapons at Ichigo, who tries to defend himself from the onslaught of weapons at him. Azazel, Marie and Margaret had to evade the many weapons coming at Ichigo as they had to retreat into the portal, leaving teen alone with the descendant of Gilgamesh herself.

'How many weapons does she have?!' He asks himself as he swings his Zanpakuto's left and right. He uses his Shunpo to get away from the weapons at him and appears right in her face, 'Got her!' He then thrusts his Zanpakuto's at her chest but she was too fast for Ichigo as she brings out a single chain and wraps it around his arms.

"You think you can touch me mongrel?! I am the descendant of the Hero King Gilgamesh!" She swings the chain to her right and begins to toss Ichigo like a rag doll around the conference hall, destroying everything in the way. "I will have your head mortal!"

"Yeah don't think so." He mutters out loud and gathers his own blood and fuses it into his next attack, " **GRAN REY CERO!"** He fires a reddish black beam at Gilgamesh as she wasn't prepared for this attack had no choice to let go of the Soul Reaper as she had to move several feet away from her current position as the beam misses her, making a hole in the process. Looking at his wrists, he can see the marks of the golden chains that were wrapped around him.

Kira looks behind her and sees the large hole Ichigo has made and she couldn't believe this human being has this kind of power lying within him.

"I can do this all day." Ichigo stated towards the blonde haired descendant as he points his Zanpakuto at her.

A smirk appears on her face as there is more than meets the eye with him.

"You are interesting human boy." She said to Ichigo as she brings out a sword into her right hand, "No human has backed me into a corner before and now I'm intrigued on what you have to offer."

'Yeah she's that type huh?' He asks himself as he places the two blades of his Shikai side by side, causing a surge of energy to engulf him and the swords. "Bankai!"

 **Tensa Zangetsu** takes the form of a khyber knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade.

'A second form?' Kira was surprised to see that Ichigo has a second form of his Zanpakuto. 'His powers is at a whole new level. He can rival Sirzechs and the other leaders.' She looks at his eyes and sees the killer intent in him. 'He's not going to be playing around this time. Looks like I have to get serious about this...' She brings out her most cherished weapon in her arsenal, Ea. While she does favor Enkidu a bit more but Ea is more in her taste of weapons.

"Tensa Zangetsu." He swings his sword to his right and Kira can feel the pressure exerted out of his sword, "Ready for round 2 Kira."

For some reason, Kira finds this Soul Reaper very interesting. He displays confidence in his abilities and no fear in his eyes against descendants of legends like herself. There was something in him that is causing Kira to find him very interesting.

"Enkidu." The heavenly chains started to wrap itself around her left arm as the conference hall slowly begins to be engulfed by fire. "You have now peeked my interest Kurosaki."

(Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core: The World's Enemy)

"Yeah, don't care." He charges right at her and their swords clash, causing a great gale wind. They were trying to figure out each of their fighting stances with the way they kept on clashing with their swords. He tries to sweep her feet with his sword but she jumps up and

Ichigo jumps backwards with Kira trying to use her chain to hold him still. He gathers his Spiritual Pressure into his blade with his aura leaked out.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He slashes his attack at Kira and the attack takes on the form of a crescent moon.

"Enuma," She gathers her magic into the sword as the sword is being consumed by a reddish aura, "Elish!" She fires her attack at Ichigo and both of their attacks completely destroyed the conference hall, as the wood was flying everywhere.

Ichigo had to jump backwards again as her Enkidu has still trying to chained him down and he had to continue on dodging her chains from reaching him.

'Damn, how many chains are there?!' He asks himself as he jumps towards the rooftops of the Gotei 13. He looks back and sees the chains coming his way and he immediately uses his Shunpo out of the rooftops and he continues on using his Shunpo to get away.

'You won't escape Kurosaki Ichigo. The chains of Enkidu will continue on trying to capture you...'

As Ichigo continues on using his Shunpo, he was gathering his Spiritual Pressure into his blade.

'Better land this attack on her...' He says to himself as he continues on dodging Kira's attack left and right.

'Got you now!' All of her chains were now surrounded Ichigo and were about to chained him but Ichigo had other plans as he fired off another Getsuga Tenshou at her and she had to use her many different swords to protect her from getting hit.

Gasping and falling onto his knees from using his Reiatsu a bit too much within the last couple of seconds, Ichigo hopes that he managed to defeat her.

'That better had worked...' He says a bit tiredly as he slowly stands up but the chains of Enkidu finally caught him, wrapping around his neck, arms, torso and legs.

"You also had got me Kurosaki." The dust has finally settled as he sees Kira walking towards him with, "If I didn't have my swords defending me, I would have been killed but luckily they came to my aid." He gritted his teeth together as he hoped that his attack would have worked against her, "Your power alone would scare the likes of Sirzechs, Michael and even Azazel. Why not join us in the Chaos Brigade?" She asks the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I'll pass." He says stubbornly towards her, "You guys attacked my friends and their allies, you are my enemy from this point on. I would rather die than join you."

"Stubborn to the end huh?" She uses her sword to trail down on Ichigo's chest, "You would have been an excellent ally or even my lover."

"Yeah not happening Kira. I'm not much of a servant or someone's plaything."

"You say that now but you will not resist me Ichigo." She caress his cheeks to which made Ichigo feel annoyed by her.

"Yeah I can." Soon Ichigo further's his Hollowfication as his face begins to be consumed by a white plastic taking form with his hair now long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole, smaller than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, and white skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask. It covers Ichigo's entire head, and its markings are different, for it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. **"This is my True Hollowfication, Vasto Lorde."** He breaks free from Enkidu's chains and with a flick of his wrist, he brings his Zanpakuto to his hands.

'His power is truly something else!' A sadistic smile started to form on her face as she has never seen a Soul Reaper go further beyond before.

 **'I finally have fully control but can't not for much.'** This is the first time that Ichigo has managed to use this form since his battle against Ulquiorra couple of years ago but he only used that form when he was technically 'dead' when Ulquiorra used his Cero at Ichigo's heart, killing him until he heard Orihime's voice and that fully healed him completely and filling the hole in his 'missing heart'.

He uses his Shunpo and Kira couldn't see him as he was too quick for her eyes until he appeared right in her face and grabs her, tossing her into the air.

 **"Gran Rey Tenshou!"** Ichigo fires a Grand Rey Cero and Getsuga Tensho combination at her and that caused a great boom all around the Gotei 13 as if it was a nuclear weapon in the real world. Within 5 seconds, Ichigo has reverted back into his normal format he collapses onto the group.

(OST end)

"Ichigo!" Rukia appears from a different portal and picks him up, "Come on, we're getting out of here." She then drags him into the open portal and immediately closes it.

The dust has finally settled as Kira is still standing, badly damaged from the attack.

'You will be mine Ichigo..I swear it...' She then finally collapses and hits the group hard. Her allies finally appeared and begin to help her up and taking her away from the scene.

"Looks like she was pushed beyond normal circumstances." Her ally stated to the other.

"Whoever it was must be extremely powerful. We might have to tell Cao Cao about this." They both left the scene and regrouped with the others.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys, Ichigo has beaten Gilgamesh and both of them went at each other in the chapter.**

 **For those of you asking as to why Ichigo has gained his Vasto Lorde form, I will explain it on a later chapter on how he required the form.**

 **There will be other fights with other members of the Gotei 13 and the Hero's faction in the other chapters as I am mainly focusing on more individual fights for each chapter since that I'm more comfortable doing it that way.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you is a new chpater for "The Reaper of DXD" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **For some reason as of lately, I have been really struggling on trying to write some chapters for most of my popular stories just as "A Reaper's Promise", "The Reaper of DXD/Beacon" and so on. I have been trying to figure out why I can't find my groove back in writing but I guess it's because of the amount of time I try to write or just some exhaustion of writing so much.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

Kuoh Town, 4:00 A.M.

With Rukia exiting the portal and with it closing shut, the group can call a breather. They never have thought that a group of humans would interfere with the peace treaty with the different groups such as the Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and the Norse Mythology.

"So how's Ichigo doing?" Shunsui asks the petite Soul Reaper as she checks his pulse.

"He's fine for now but I guess that he might have put himself through a lot with his Vasto Lorde form." She replies back to the captain commander.

This causes some confusion towards the other factions as they aren't aware with the way the Gotei 13 works with Tier Halibel's group of the Arrancar's and the Quincies.

"Mind telling us Captain?" Michael asks politely to him, "I'm afraid that some of us don't know your societies function."

Shunsui scratches his head since it's a bit complicated for him to tell them but he figured that one of his colleagues can tell them with Nanao stepping forward and explaining it towards them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a rather unique individual with him being a pure blooded Quincy from his mother's side and also being a 'pure blooded' Soul Reaper from his father, Isshin Kurosaki, who was once a Captain of Division 10. We don't know how he came to possess the Hollow inside of him but he explained it to us that his mother was infected by a Hollow and it would also have some influence to his own Zanpakuto spirits. There are things that he hasn't explained it to us but I'm sure that Halibel-san can explain his Vasto Lorde Form."

Tier steps forward and explains the form Ichigo has took to protect them from this Kira Gilgamesh.

"Vasto Lorde are the top of the Hollow's. With Yhwach's defeat at his hands, who was the leader/king of the Quincies, Ichigo would then return to his life as a normal boy until his Hollow powers started to manifest once more and sought our help to hone his Hollow instincts and that would eventually cause him to regain his Vasto Lorde form." Tier explained to the factions about Ichigo.

"And we can presume that Vasto Lorde is the highest amongst your group Halibel-san?" Tier nods her head to Azazel's question.

"We don't know how one can achieve the form of Vasto Lorde but we hypothesized that it might be an individual's birth as a Hollow or after one's death." She answers the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"By the way Gremory-san," Azazel turns his attention to the Gremory heiress, "Where's your brother? Or even Leviathan?"

Rias clears her throat and speaks, "Unfortunately there's some problems with the Devils that don't agree with our choice in making a pact with both your group Azazel as well as your group Lord Michael since their still stuck in their old ways of how things should go and there was also a revolt. He wishes that he could had been here to make the treaty as well as Serafall-san." Rias stated to the Fallen Angel's leader. "He thought it would be best for us to be his substitute and also give us a chance to learn in terms of making peace with different factions."

"I see. I'm sure that we can all agree that he meant to be here but seems the Devils are still a bit stuck in the old ways." Azazel sighs that this peace treaty would then have to wait until they figure something out. "Lord Michael, Lord Odin: do any of you have ideas to make sure that this peace treaty can still happen?" He asks the others.

"Unfortunately Heaven is having some problems as well for the time being." Michael replies back to Azazel.

"I think we can make something happen in our realm." Odin says to them, "Luckily my children and their guards are off in some other realm for the time being. We can use my castle to set a hidden peace treaty agreement. I can assume that you all can agree with that?" Both the main leaders nod their heads to Odin's question as he turns his attention to the unconscious Soul Reaper, "Now, Marie, Margaret: can you help this poor lad?"

"Yes Lord Odin." Both Marie and Margaret said to their leader as they approach Rukia. Both late teens began to heal the unconscious while the rest of the group begins their next discussion.

"So far, we can try to make sure that the Soul Society is still in our grasp." Shunsui turns his attention to his comrades, "Byakuya, Toshiro: take whoever you need and make sure that we regain the Soul Society."

Both Byakuya and Toshiro nodded their heads and gather the people they need to make sure that they can regain control.

"Now all we need is some info on the members of the Hero's Faction." Azazel suggested to the others as they all agree. The factions have known that there was some group called the Hero's Faction, descendants of heroes of legend, myth such as Hercules being the descendant of the demigod Hercules and Kira being the descendant of the world's oldest hero, Gilgamesh.

"I think that I might help," They turn around to see Ichigo now standing with Margaret and Marie helping him up, "I faced the descendant of Hercule and he pretty much has his strength where as Kira had some some weapons that have been passed down through the generations when I clashed by blades against hers. We're gonna need some helping trying to take them down and I have a bad feeling that there's something going on that we don't know."

"And what do mean by that Ichigo?" Rukia asks her friend.

"Kira offered me a deal to join them but I turned them down." He replies to the short Soul Reaper, "There has to be something."

"Well the Hero's faction has been causing some problems for us." They turn their attention to Rias, "While my friends have been making deals with our some residents here in Kuoh Town, they ended up confronting them and luckily that no one in my group was hurt and I also had to report this to my brother."

"Mind if I asked you guys something?" Ichigo asks the leaders, "Are you guys in good terms the Greek Gods?" Everyone gives a confuse expression towards Ichigo's question.

"They haven't been on the good of terms with each of us for centuries." Azazel responses back.

"I have some idea that Zeus doesn't care about this peace treaty and might ben our enemy. Its a feeling I have and I might need some new weapons."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is the new chapter for "The Reaper of DXD" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for not updating as to what is going on but again, I have been struggling with a Writer's Block again for this story since I have been mainly focusing on my other stories but again, I hope to get back to writing this story.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Road to Olympus**

Unknown Location

"You sure that this is a good idea Ichigo?" Rias asks the orange haired teen, "Zeus and the other Greek Gods aren't the most welcoming group but they are also extremely dangerous as well." Rias warns him as well.

"Well I've faced some crazy strong people but we do need all sides Rias." He stated to her and continues, "There has to be something going on with them finding out where the Soul Society is and already trying to take over that place."

"You think there's someone else?" Akeno asks him this time as she and Rukia join in the conversation.

"Yeah. So far, only those who are Soul Reapers are allowed to enter. Both you and Rias are Devil's and don't have the 'access' to enter the Soul Society but can enter only with someone who is affiliated with the Soul Society." That was true with him entering the Dangai with both Rias and Akeno and the other deities with one of the Soul Reapers. He would then turn his attention to Rukia and asks, "Rukia, mind if you can tell my sisters that I'll be gone for a few days?"

Nodding her head, Rukia has no problem tell them since the day he told them about his adventures. Both Rias and Akeno were surprised to hear that from him but then again, they hardly know anything about him. They want to know more about him as there was a mysterious air to him (in their perspective view).

"Ichigo." He turns around to see Tier walking towards them.

"What's up Tier?" He raises an eyebrow and wonders what she wants to talk about and the two would eventually talk in private.

"Rukia-san." The petitie Soul Reaper looks at Rias, "Can you tell us their relationship? We're kinda wondering about her."

"Well Halibel was captured by the former Quincy King, Yhwach, and she was eventually rescued by Ichigo in the collapsed former HQ of the Quincies. The two would then have a treaty between us and the remaining Hollow and even I wonder how he managed to arranged a treaty with them." Rukia briefly stated to the two devils, "Ichigo has always been an odd one with drawing people towards him such as his human friends are able to sense or see us Soul Reapers and also grant only 2 of them their abilities."

"Really?" Akeno raises an eyebrow, "He has that ability?"

She nods her head to Rias's Queen, "It's as if he was meant to have this kind of life."

With Ichigo and Tier

"What's up Tier?" Ichigo asks the blonde haired Hollow Queen.

"What do you have in mind by going to Mount Olympus?" She asks plainly and straight to the point, "Something in your head?"

He sighs as he can tell Tier wanted to know and was not going to leave without an answer, "Before the whole thing went down the drain, Zeus was acting strange throughout the meeting. Normally I thought I was going to get some 'Lord' of King's speech in his tone, being the King of Kings or the God of Gods but the dude didn't even said a word. That's what made me suspicious and why I need to get to Mount Olympus."

This worried Tier as he was right. They all expected to hear some 'old tradition' way of speaking from Zeus but he didn't say a word and was immediately gone from the whole battle against the Hero Faction.

"Just be careful." She said still a bit worried as Ichigo then showed her the mark on his right wrist.

"I ain't going down without a fight Tier. Just like I haven't given you up after killing off Yhwach. I gave a part of my Soul so that you would live and help us bring peace. I honestly don't care if the others still don't trust you or the others but you guys can be viewed as allies."

When Ichigo gave part of his soul to Tier, she received some part of his Hollow self and became his mate. Tier originally thought it was taboo for a Hollow and a Soul Reaper to be mates but once she received his soul, she slowly started to remember what being a human was or partially and only a few of his friends know the full relationship between the two with his family, Rukia, Shunsui, Orihime and Tier's Faction.

"Ichigo!" They turn around to see Odin and his two guards waiting for him.

"Well I better get going. Keep an eye out for my sisters for me Tier." She nods her head as Ichigo then walks towards Odin, leaving the Hollow Queen alone as she then heads to the others.

Once he joins Odin and his guards, Ichigo would then tell them that they need to sneak into Mount Olympus and figure out why Zeus is acting strange and left immediately from the meeting. Odin would then tell him of a secret entrance to Mount Olympus and that he only a select few gods can enter.

"You three need to make sure that none of the guards are aware of your presences as all of the Gods of Greek Mythology and find out what is Zeus is hiding." The three of the nod their heads to Odin's words, "Ichigo, while you may have faced Yhwach, and no I do not know how strong he is, he is still a God and someone you shouldn't take very lightly. You might need this." Odin then hands him a Sacred Gear that can cover Ichigo's right forearm. It takes on the form of a black, armored bracer with gold accents and a red jewel on top of the palm area.

"What the heck?" Ichigo looks at his new gauntlet, "What is this?" He asks Odin.

"That my boy is called a Sacred Gear and more importantly, it holds one of the Dragon Kings or rather the Dragon God Bahamut." Odin stated to him and briefly explains what sacred gears from the 13 True Longinus, the sub-classes from top tiers to low tiers, supportive gears to offensive gears so on. What Ichigo holds is one of the forgotten Sacred Gears that was meant to be forgotten throughout time but Odin for some reason, brought the Gear out and could be of help.

"Mind telling me how did you get something that is considered to be quiet powerful Odin?" Ichigo asks the All-Father.

"There were two wars against the Dragon God-King and I had asked Sirzechs to seal part of the Dragon King into that Sacred Gear and as a result, it was placed into two gears, one for me and the other for Sirzechs as a sign of peace for the time being." Odin stated to him. "I figure something might happen and had Margaret hide it for me until the time was right."

"He means well Kurosaki and his eye couldn't see everything." Marie said plainly to the orange haired Soul Reaper.

'Right, that eye of his can see all or something down that line.' He mutters to himself in his head. "Well, thanks Odin. I'll figure things out as I go." Odin nods his head as he makes a portal to Mount Olympus.

"Good luck you three." The three of them then head into the portal and were transported to Mount Olympus.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys, Ichigo and the two** **Valkyries are now on their way to Mount Olympus to figure out what is going on with the Greek Gods and will figure out what is really going on.**

 **Ichigo's new weapon is the Sacred Gear of Bahamut, one of the Dragon Kings in this version of DXD and is one of the Two Dragon God's (Along side Great Red) and this power will help him against the Bad Gods in this story.**

 **For those who are wondering about Tier being Ichigo's mate, I read "Welcome to my World" by Liam G and with Tier somewhat dying from being tortured by Yhwach since the start of the Blood War (Liam's story is during the Fake Karakura Town Arc if I recall correctly) I thought it would make some sense and their relationship will be shown in the later chapters from some flashback sequences to the current.**

 **The romance will start in the later chapters with them starting out as friends to later on lovers/girlfriend(boyfriend).**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring to you all is a new chapter for "The Reaper of DXD" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I've have been getting questions regarding Bahamut's inclusion in the story as he is this story's Ddraig like in the main story. Ichigo for the time being won't be able to know what his new powers are but he will eventually learn his new abilities. Bahamut is also in this version, one of the true Dragon Gods along side Great Red.**

 **Time for Ichigo and the Valkyries to know what is going on with the Greek Gods.**

 **I do not own neither series or characters mention.**

* * *

 **Mount Olympus  
Part 1**

Road to Olympus

"So you mind tellin' me who are you girls?" Ichigo asks the two Valkyries with him.

"I'm Marie, one of Odin's newest Valkyries." The dark-blue haired teen Valkyrie with violet eyes. "I specialize in defensive and supportive magic." She introduces herself to Ichigo.

"And I am Margaret, another of Odin's newest Valkyries." The other blue haired beauty introduces herself to Ichigo, "I specialize in sword magic from strengthening the blade's metal to making ones come out in thin air." She demonstrated as she materializes her own sword.

"Well that's gonna come in handy. Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute Soul Reaper. You guys can call me just Ichigo or Kurosaki if you want and none of that honorifics. I honestly never cared about it." He said to the girls as they nod their heads, "Since we are here now: Marie, you have the map right?"

She nods her head as she then lays out the map on the floor, showing the main road of this hidden passage.

"So far we are here and the main gate is here." Marie pointed from the point they are in which is marked with a red X to the point they have to reach that has a black mark. "My guess, its about 8 miles down there."

"Well we better get a move on." He then materializes his Zanpakuto on his back as he expects anything to come at their way as the trio walks their way to the main gate.

* * *

Underworld: Gremory Residence  
30 Minutes Later

'Didn't think that terrorists group would intervene the treaty...' A man with shoulder length crimson hair and blueish green eyes said to himself. This young man is Sirzechs Lucifer, the current ruler of the Underworld with the title of 'Lucifer'. He sighs that the treaty is put on hold for now with them placing a new meeting in the Norse Realm. 'To think that the Hero Faction would suddenly make their appearance.'

He was trying to figure out how they were able to get into the Soul Society and cause so much chaos within that time frame. Rias has informed him of what had transpired during the meeting with the appearance of the descendants of Cao Cao, Hercules and the legendary hero-king Gilgamesh. Had he known that the meeting was going to be attacked, he would have never had sent his sister for some experience in talk of peace.

"Brother." He hears his sister Rias behind the door, "May I come in?" She asks him.

"Come in." The door opens as Rias walks into her brother's office, "You needed something Rias?"

"Yes, I was wondering how did you meet the Soul Reapers? It has been nagging at me since I met Ichigo and the other Soul Reapers." She asks of him since it was peeking her curiosity.

"First it was your love of Japan and now your interested in the Soul Reapers." he said humorously to her, much to her annoyance, "Before I tell you about them, mind telling me who is this Ichigo person you mentioned?"

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper. He is a human with the blood of a Quincy and the powers of a Soul Reaper." Rias said from the top of her memory as that immediately made Sirzechs curious.

"A Quincy with Soul Reaper powers? That's interesting." He has heard of the teen but didn't know if he was indeed a hybrid of a sub-human class and a Soul Reaper. "You learned anything from this Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asks her in a curious tone.

"Well those who passed on or so would head to the Soul Society if they didn't do any bad things like murder but those who have are placed in Hell from what Ichigo-kun told me." She said as she recalls some of what Ichigo said to her but there were still a lot of things that she wants to know from the worlds he has been to even himself as there were things that intrigue her with his presence alone.

"Wel that's good that you have other interest than Japan at least." He chuckles to himself as he continues on, "The Soul Society has existed for millennia as a medium between Heaven and Hell as a way for those who wish to pass on and be reincarnated in a later life. Back than, Heaven and Hell were still at war for control of the Earth and the universe, I think but when I was part of the rebellion, we wanted help from the Soul Society to get rid of the old Lucifer but the previous general or leader of the Soul Reapers said they are neutral until the Twin Heavenly Dragon's appear as well as the True Black Dragon-God Emperor Bahamut."

"The Twin Heavenly Dragons?" Rias raises an eyebrow **.**

"The White Dragon Emperor Albion and The Red Dragon Emperor the past, the two Heavenly Dragons fought a fierce battle, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears." He shows her a diagram of what the sacred gear could look like and it reminds her of Ichigo's scared gear.

"What about the True Black Dragon-God Bahamut?"

"There are two versions of Bahamut, one is a large fish from the Arabian Mythology and the one that cause all us problems besides the Twin Dragons, the True Black Dragon-God Bahamut. There only a few Dragon-God's in the world with the **Apocalypse Dragon** 666/Trihexa, **The Ouroboros Dragon/ Infinite Dragon-God** Ophis and the **True Red Dragon-God Emperor** Great Red. Bahamut has many titles for a Dragon like him with the titles of **The Leveler of the High Plains** , **The One True Dragon God-King** , **The True Dragon of Dragons** , **The Black Emperor of Destructiuon** , and the **Dragon of Annihilation**."

"Dragon of Destruction?"

"Bahamut is considered to be incredibly strong to where due to his immature nature at the time, he was sealed in a sacred gear with the help of Odin and he agreed to split the sacred gear into two pieces. One for us and one for Norse side."

"And Ichigo has the sacred gear of Bahamut as a 'gift' per say from Odin as he ended up going to Mount Olympus. He thinks that he might need it if he were to confront Zeus and the other Greek Gods." Sirzechs widen his eyes as he didn't think this human would go to Mount Olympus and see the Greek Gods. He sure has some major guts going to Mount Olympus unannounced. "He speculates that Zeus might be responsible for bringing in the Hero's Faction." Rias briefly stated to her older brother.

"I see..." He begins to wonder what is Ichigo really thinking of, "Until we figure out what Ichigo has found, we will continue on with the peace treaty. I will go on this one since I do not want my only sister to get in harms way."

"Very well. I'll have Kiba and Koneko look over the town for a bit. Akeno and I are gonna know more on the Arrancars from Halibel-san in Karakura Town." Sirzechs nods his head as he knows that his sister wants to know everything.

"Very well just be careful, alright?" She nods her head as he's just being her brother and she would then take her leave. He would then look over the files of potential suspects that could had a hand in this. 'So far, my allies are clear and so are the other 4. Their loyalty is proven to us but there are the lieutenants as well.' He begins looking through the files of their subordinates. 'Wait a minute...Karakura Town?' He felt that he heard or possibly been there before in the past.

* * *

Back With Ichigo and Co.

"So far so good." Ichigo looks around him as he doesn't see anyone behind the main gate, "Come on." He offers his hands to the girls as he helps them up and pulling them up.

"For a normal human, I didn't expect you to be strong Ichigo." Marie said a bit surprised.

"Well I only have a part of my true powers in my body." The girls look at him confused, "My true powers are in what I call my Spirit Form." He then shows them his Soul Reaper badge, "While I maybe human, I can't manifest my powers as it would normally take a strain on my body but I can basically 'exit' my body and have a Spiritual Form that would allow me to use my true powers." He then demonstrated as he 'pops' out of his human body and is now in his Soul Reaper form, "See what I mean?"

The girls couldn't believe it since this was out of the ordinary for them. They thought it was a joke that human can do that but *poof* Ichigo is in a new body. They can also feel this incredible amount of power and presence residing within him. Ichigo would then enter back his human body like everything was normal.

"Let's get going." He then leads the way as the two Valkyries follow him and they would then follow the path ahead of them.

End of Part 1

* * *

 **And that ends part 1 of the Mount Olympus story, Ichigo and the Valkyries are now in Mount Olympus and Rias and Akeno are gonna know more on the Arrancar's with Tier.**

 **Ichigo will eventually meet Vali and a different character that will host Ddraig (again, Issei won't be in the story) as I do plan on doing the 3 Dragons meeting for the first time and Ichigo will be going to other places as well to form various amount of allies.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and what should this OC should be (and no I will not make him a pervert) and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you all a new chapter for "The Reaper of DXD" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ben56:** I would never put any hentai girls into most of my stories since it's something that I am not into doing for my stories.

 **The Last Kenpachi:** Kenpachi is too strong and with the Booster Gear would make him to dangerous and probably out of control if he has that kind of power.

 **Time to pick up where we last left off.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Mount Olympus  
Part II**

Kurosaki Clinic/Residence  
10:00 A.M.

"So this is where Ichigo lives?" Rias said a bit surprised to see that the home of their new friend lives in a clinic. "Tier-san, do you know more on Ichigo-kun?" She asks the queen of the Arrancar's as she nods her head.

"Ichigo is my mate." She says plainly towards the two devils as they had their eyes widen in shock. To think that an 18 year old male teen would already have a girlfriend or a mate in this situation but still, this was a major shocker for them. "He was the one to save my life and help out my faction."

"Fracción?" Akeno asks a bit confused as to what she means.

"Before you Devils came into play, there was a man name Sosuke Aizen, he was the one to betray the Soul Society for this new world, our world to be more precise and there was many different Arrancar's that had different groups. Mine consisted of 3 of my friends and myself." She would explain further on the other different fracción in her world of Hueco Mundo. Rias found everything about this very interesting and what her world might look like.

"Ichigo seems to be a big deal than what we have imagine." Akeno says to Rias, as she also agrees with her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is considered to be our worlds greatest Hero and our once dangerous enemy. He is called the 'Hero of the Winter Wars' and the 'Hero of the Blood War' as he was the one to take down the two main leaders from Aizen in the Winter Wars and someone that is practically a God of the Quincies, Yhwach." Again the girls eyes widen in shock to hear more of this, they couldn't believe that a teen has been someone that is a god.

"Can you tell us how is Yhwach is a god?"

"Yhwach, from what Ichigo has told me, is that Yhwach is the son of the Soul King, our god in the Shinto System. He is also the First Quincy and the one that started the first blood war against the Soul Society and lost. He spent 1,000 years sleeping and regaining all of his powers in the process. 19 months after Aizen's defeat, Yhwach woken up and defeated my friends and myself in Hueco Mundo, taking me as a 'trophy' for his first victory, he would then reck havoc all over the Soul Society and reach the high plains which is the Soul King's Palace." She would the further explain what Yhwach's plans were and why he wanted to rebuild everything.

Why both of the girls are Devils and are partially immortal or would have long lives, they could sympathize with Yhwach as he wanted to stop the cycle of life and death with him wanting everyone to live but that was something that shouldn't happen. That would defeat the purpose of living a full life for the humans.

"After he saved me, Ichigo gave a part of his Soul to save my life. He didn't have too but I was about to die from being in that castle for months and I am forever grateful to my mate."

"You know anything personal about him?" Rias asks the Queen of the Arrancars, curiously.

"Ichigo is the oldest son of Isshin Kurosaki and his deceased wife, Masaki Kurosaki. He was close to his mother before her death and vows to make sure that nothing happens to his little sisters, Yuzu and Karin." Tier response back to the heiress as she and the others head inside to the Kurosaki Clinic. She had to make sure that she had to get use to her Gigai since she became a mate of Ichigo Kurosaki and would spend time in him in order for her to get use to it as time went on.

Once inside, Tier and the others take off their shoes and head into the main living room where they see Yuzu and Karin watching some TV.

Both girls turned around to see who just came in and both girls rushed over to see someone that is partially family.

"Tier-chan!" They both hug the blonde haired Arrancar. Both girls have gotten use to having Tier around couple months ago and saw her as the authoritative big sister and they were proud that Ichigo has finally gotten a girlfriend but they hoped that it was Orihime but nevertheless they accepted that he did get a girlfriend, especially his father as he still wants GRANDCHILDREN.

"Nice to see you girls too." She says affectionally and patting their heads as well, "Sorry for being away for awhile."

"We know that your busy with your 'job' as the Queen an all." Yuzu said to Tier.

"You know where Ichi-nii is?" Karin asks her, "Busy with his 'job'?"

She shakes her head from Karin question, making Karin and Yuzu a bit confused.

"Your brother went away for a couple of days. He'll be back soon, hopefully."

That raises some question for both girls and once they look at both Akeno and Rias, they want to know what is really going on.

"Who're they?" Karin pointed out.

Both girls walked forward and introduce themselves to the young sisters of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"My name is Rias Gremory. I'm a friend of your brother."

"And I am Akeno Himejima."

Both girls were surprised to see that Ichigo has friends that have some major boobs from Orihime to Tier and now both of these girls.

"Did our brother do anything to make you come by our place?" Karin asks plainly straight forward towards them.

"Is Ichigo a pervert?" Rias raises an eyebrow as she is straight up confuse as to where this might lead.

"No Ichi-nii isn't like that but he has a habit of being friends with girls with some big boobs."

"Karin-chan!"

"What? We seen some of his friends and well most of them have some big boobs. What's wrong with that?"

"Ara ara." Akeno finds this situation a bit funny. Too think that Ichigo is friends with the ladies that have some big boobs has certainly caught her attention now.

"Well we're from out of town and are friends with both your brother and Tier-san."

"Uh huh." Karin crosses her arms as she has figured out what she saying.

"So you must know the Soul Society and the other things that our brother has told us." That again surprises both the Devils as they didn't expect them to know the Soul Society. "While our brother is keeping some things a secret, he told us the basic with the Shinigami's and the Arrancars like Tier-chan."

"Well if you girls can keep this a secret, we can tell you." Both girls nod their heads as they already know that whatever it comes to their older brother, they have to keep it a secret from everyone else, besides those who are involve like Ichigo and his friends to even their father.

* * *

Mount Olympus

"Have to admit this view is breath taking..." Ichigo stops in his tracks with Marie's comment as he turns around and takes a look of this view of Mount Olympus with the clouds floating by and the birds flying through the sky, the wind blowing lightly to his right as the sun was setting.

Ichigo then walks towards the edge and sees the water was flowing downwards. This gives Ichigo a chance to take in this scenery, something that he hasn't seen in his life.

"Makes me wonder if there are other views like this." Margaret says as she too takes in this view.

"We will probably will." Margaret and Marie look at Ichigo a bit confused as to what he means, "We still got other mythological places to see. We still got Heaven, the Underworld, Valhalla and other places." Ichigo says to the Valkyries as he tosses a pebble down the large waterfall. 'Makes me wonder if I can show this to Yuzu or Karin. I'm sure that they would like this...'

"Ichigo." He turns around to see both Marie and Margaret crouched down as he walks towards them, crouched as well. "We got some guards on the balcony, two of them below us and a archer on top." She pointed to each of the guards as they were patrolling the area.

"Well didn't expect them to be this guarded but take what we can get. Gonna need to get rid of the Archer first as he has all eyes on everything. The guards on the balcony are the next target as they have the main view on the gate while we can deal with the guards on the ground last."

The girls agreed to what Ichigo was saying as they split up. Ichigo managed to sneaked behind the archer via Shunpo and immediately subdues him, making him pass out via chock hold while both Marie and Margaret dealt with the ones on the balcony and the guards on the main ground without anyone noticing.

"Nice work." He jumps down and regroups with the Valkyries and Marie gets out the map, "So where is the meeting room?"

Marie would drag her finger from where they are by the main gate to main building of Mount Olympus.

"So far we should be able to jump from main gate to this balcony over here. The meeting room is around the 58th floor on the west side while Zeus's throne room is a floor above and judging from the map, guess that there's other meeting rooms on the 38th, 40th and 57th floor."

This troubles Ichigo as he didn't expect them to have this many floors all around Mount Olympus and many different meeting rooms as well but he was still going to figure out Zeus and why he left the Soul Society in a hurry.

"We can use one of our crystals to teleport us to each of the meeting rooms and it should make it easier for us to go floor to floor." Margaret offered the idea to Ichigo as he agrees to it.

"That should be fine but will it draw our pressure out?"

Marie shakes her head to Ichigo questions as she answers, "It shouldn't. As long as we are with you, it shouldn't draw out any other pressure from us."

"Right, lets get going then."

The girls nod their heads as Marie takes out a crystal as both girl place a arm on Ichigo's shoulders as they teleport themselves to one of Olympus's many floors.

* * *

Unknown Location

 **"When will we make our return brother?"** A vicious, demonic voice asks his brother.

 **"Soon Azmondan. Soon."**

 **"Once the others awaken, we shall awaken the True Prime Evil and destroy this world and rebuild it as Lucifer would have wanted."**

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter** **guys! A little hint as to what is to come in the later parts of the story and who are these unknown beings waiting.**

 **For those who are asking for longer chapters, please bare with me that it will be coming soon, hopefully, and I do want some help to make the chapters longer for the story as that is one of the things I do want to do for this story.**

 **The chapters will be split into two parts with Rias wanting to know the adventures of Ichigo Kurosaki and wanting to understand where he is coming from along side Akeno while Ichigo is in Mount Olympus trying to figure out Zeus's part.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I have brought to you all is a new chapter for "The Reaper of DXD", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **As I was going through with this new chapter, one of my favorite artist Chester Bennington, committed suicide at the age of 41. Normally I wouldn't want anyone to commit suicide but it sucks that no one helped him and what he was going through. I wish I got to meet him in person and get a picture with him but I've decided to make a** **chapter about one of my favorite songs and the meaning for this chapter. If anyone is going through what he went, please talk to someone or the suicide hotline.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Mount Olympus  
Part III: New Divide**

Mount Olympus

"Wow..." Is all that Ichigo said as he was awestruck in seeing Mount Olympus in this much beauty. Seeing the waterfall flowing down to the main land and the mythical birds flying through the sky is certainly a breath taking view as well. He did expect what Mount Olympus to take on the look of an old show he used to watch as a kid but to be here in person was something he didn't expect. The main palace is floating in the sky with chains attached to the main land.

"Come on Ichigo, let's get going." He shook his head from taking the main view as he turns his attention to Marie and Margaret, who are both about to wrap themselves with rope around their waists.

"My bad." He walks towards them and is about to wrap himself with the rope but they were stopped when a large blue skinned beast with spikes on its sides, armor like skin on its 4 legs, horns coming from the side of its head and 4 sets wings; almost angelic like but instead of multiple white or black feathers, it was a single leather-like wing with multiple colors of yellow with a hint of blue at the tip of the 'feathers'. The monster stood about 40 feet long and about 20 feet tall.

"Well...shit." Ichigo would then draw out his two Zanpakuto's as did the others.

The monster lets out loud roar at the trio, causing them to use their weapons to block the roar. The once blue sky would change into black as lightning started to surround them. With each lighting strike on the ground, Ichigo would see flashes of his past for some reason, from his time with his mother to his final fight against Yhwach.

The beast would then charge right at the trio but for Ichigo, time simply started to flow slowly.

'The hell?' He wonders why everything around him is moving so slow as started to hear voices all around him.

 _The God Slayer._

 _The Demon Slayer._

 _The Red Dragon Emperor._

 _The White Dragon Emperor._

 _The True_ _Black Dragon Emperor._

Ichigo would look next to him and see a gigantic Dragon of incredible size, bigger and longer than even 666 (Trihexa). Strangely, it's scales are akin to metal, being dark gray and red in color, and bearing a large protruding horn from it's forehead, as well as a large lashing tail.

 _The boy who now possesses me._ The large dragon says to the orange haired teen, _Never thought a boy of Shintoism would possess me, the True Dragon Emperor of Destruction._

'But you aren't even complete Bahamut.' He says to the large black metal dragon, 'You were split from what Lord Odin has told me.'

 _Ah, the Norse_ _All father. It has been a millennia since I've last fought him during my prepubescent._ Bahamut thinks of his early years when he became a troublesome dragon and had to fight the other mythological races. _To think being paired with a young man from Shintoism._

'You know Shintoism?' He raises an eyebrow and questions the dragon.

 _When it was in its early stages with your True God, Izanagi-no-Okami._ The black dragon emperor says casually towards Ichigo, _I was only a young dragon when I heard of your deities._

'I see. For a dragon that has spent years sleeping, you sure are knowledgable.' He then looks at his black sacred gear, 'Then you should know that I need your power to beat these gods. My powers aren't in par on their scale.'

 _And why would I give you my power to a boy of Shintoism?_ He questions him.

'Because I'm the only one who stands a chance against the other mythologies.' His eyes change from his usual brown eyes to his golden eyes that are part of his Hollow side.

After his final battle against Yhwach, Ichigo would have to retrain his Hollow instincts and regain his Hollow powers from instant regeneration to his semi-hollowification to his full hollowfication. He even learned to use part of his Hollowfication within his human body.

'In my world, I'm the only human that has the blood of a Quincy, the powers of a Soul Reaper and a dash of a Hollow inside of me. I've defeated someone that was a god of a the Quincies.' Ichigo stares down at the dragon, not giving an inch to the large's intense aura. 'You need me to get back your other half.'

 _We shall see boy._

Time started to pick up as Ichigo uses the sacred gear to stop the large beast in its tracks, shocking the girls in the process.

"Bahamut!" The scared gear awakens as it begins to take form on Ichigo's right side with his side being covered with black armor all the way towards his neck with red highlights and purple engravement that written in Latin and Arabic.

Marie and Margaret would then materialize their swords in their hands and would stab the monster's sides but the beast would let out a loud roar, shaking the girls off of it as the wings on its back started to spread, gathering energy from its back to the tips of its wings. The beast roars again and fires multiple lighting strikes at the trio, who would all have to jump backwards, dodging each of the strikes.

'This is going to be a long day...' Ichigo says to himself as the black metal armor started to take form on his right side, 'Still, I need to get back.' He then focuses his mind to now killing this beast and figure out the truth of the Greek Gods.

* * *

Kurosaki Clinic, 11:00 A.M.

'To think this is his home.' Rias has been observing and talking to Ichigo's little sisters, Yuzu and Karin, for the past hour. She was learning more of their older brother's history from being the protective older brother to his duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper. Karin, who was more in-tune with her Spiritual Awareness than her twin, would say that he is beyond strong when he faced some stranger (Which is Aizen) and he was able to level a mountain outside of the town with a swing of his blade from what he has told her.

She found it fascinating that a once normal teenager would be part of an extraordinary situation in her mind. She has always wondered if there other mythos outside of the Devils and Angels of Christianity to the Norse Mythology, Greek Mythology but to think there was more outside of her knowledge of the other mythos.

Akeno on the other hand has been looking over the Kurosaki family album. Looking at each of the photos, reminds the long black haired teen of her childhood with her mother. Akeno strongly looks like her mother besides the golden colored eyes she doesn't possess. Seeing these pictures greatly remind her of her mother, seeing Ichigo with his mother tugs at her heart. While she may be showing a smile on the outside, but on the inside, she was ready to cry.

'Mother...' Her hands were shaking, something she couldn't help.

"Akeno-san?" She turns around to see Yuzu, with a curious expression on her face with a mixture of sadness. She knew that something is up Akeno, judging her expression. "Are you okay?" She asks her softly.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Akeno would have to put on a fake smile for the youngest Kurosaki.

"Oh sorry Yuzu-chan." She turns her attention to Yuzu, "I'm fine. Just seeing these photos of Ichigo is just cute." Akeno replies back, assuring the youngest through a lie. It was something that Akeno has been thinking just recently with her finding out the Soul Society exist and Ichigo showing how the souls would reside over there, she has been wondering if her mother would be around there. Since her mother wasn't reincarnated into neither by an Angel or a Devil, perhaps a Soul Reaper would have helped her mother passed on into the Soul Society.

Rias could tell there was something bothering her best friend. Maybe seeing the pictures of Ichigo and his family could have given her the thought of her late mother. She knows that Akeno's mother means the whole world to her from what she has explained and perhaps she wants to know if her mother is alive in the Soul Society as a soul now.

'Stay strong Akeno...'

'Wonder what's wrong with her?' Karin asks herself as she was talking to Rias before she noticed the long black haired teen's 'shake' as she calls it. 'Maybe Ichi-nii might know what's wrong.'

* * *

Back at Mount Olympus

'For a creature that big, damn thing's fast and stubborn.' He says to himself, getting up after the monster had used its tail to swing at Ichigo, tossing him to the wall. 'At least my armor helped me withstood the hit.' He stretches his back and cracks some of his bones. "You girls good?" He asks both the Valkyries.

"We're fine." Both girls get back up as well.

'Good...' Ichigo would then bring out his two main Zanpakutos from his Soul Badge and his gathering all of his energy and placing it into his blades. 'Better get rid of monster and fast.' Ichigo twirls the handle of his Zanpakutos around his palms and focuses his reiatsu and putting it to his Zanpakutos.

He would then look ahead to see the monster still standing tall with the blood running down from its sides and the back legs but is still ready to fight. The beast would roar at the teen, but Ichigo isn't fazed at all. The beast would then charge once more at Ichigo but again, he stopped the beast with his Zanpakutos instead

"Getsuga..." Ichigo jumps on the beasts forehead and jumps into the air and raises his large Zanpakuto above his head, "Tenshou!" He does a slashing motion and fires a crescent moon shaped attack on the beast and it would slice the beast in half.

The girls on the other hand couldn't believe that they just witness a teen kill a one of the Greek Gods guardians of Mount Olympus. They wonder what kind of person he is and why is he this extremely powerful? They did see him battle against the descendant of Gilgamesh but seeing him kill a guardian was beyond belief. Just what kind of person is he?

Ichigo finally lands on the ground and places the Zanpakutos on his back and on his left side. He looks at the creature's split body and could see that even holding back, he still has enough power for this kind of creature but his next question is facing the Greek Gods. Will his power be enough if he were to run into one of the Greek Gods? Or will they simply obliterate him or will the True Black Dragon of Destruction help him?

'If you're going to be a stubborn ass Bahamut, I'll drag that power from you.' He says to the black gauntlet on his right forearm, determine to do so. He then looks up to see Mount Olympus in sight and is one step closer to his destination, 'I'll be back soon girls.'

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry for again being absent on updates but I have been trying to make new chapters as soon as the chapters are place but then again, my personal life is taking effect on my stories as it happens to most writers.**

 **Ichigo and co are almost at Mount Olympus while Akeno is wondering about her late mother. That will play a part for her side story with Ichigo and the others side story will be reveal in the later parts of the story.**

 **I also made a new story called "Project X Zone" that is a Bleach X Multiverse story and I do want to hear some feedback for characters of different animes (No hentai) to appear as part of the story and ideas for the main villains, antiheroes of the story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "The Reaper' of DXD", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for not being as updated as I wanted again with the writer's block but I can at least try to get this chapter out.**

 **This chapter is going to be about Rias, Akeno and Tier.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Getting to Know**

Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town, Japan  
2 Hours Later

It has been 2 hours since Tier along with Rias and Akeno have made it to Karakura Town and meeting the two younger twin sisters of Ichigo Kurosaki. While they don't know the girls just yet but if they know Tier and Ichigo, they could at least be trusted to a degree until their brother would say otherwise or even Tier.

"So how have you girls been?" Tier asks the twins.

Since Ichigo did give a part of himself to Tier to survive almost 6 months ago and telling both of his sisters about Tier and his situation with her, the two girls ended up becoming close to Arrancar beauty and they see her as one of their 'Older Sisters' in their lives.

"Well since dad's still recovering from his injuries, we've been managing with Ichigo watching over us." Karin replies back, "Orihime comes over to watch over us when Ichi-nii gets that call."

It has been awhile since Tier has seen the auburn haired teen since her being in Hueco Mundo 2 years ago during the Winter Wars. Even though some of the Arrancar treated her like crap as Aizen's prisoner because of her ungodly healing abilities, she along with her Fraccion and some of the other Arrancars like Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck treating her fairly. After the Blood War, she would eventually become friends with her and also learned that she may have some competition for Ichigo's affection to a friendly agreement.

"That's good." She smiles to hear that and continues on with her conversation with the small black haired Kurosaki.

In the kitchen, Akeno is helping out Yuzu making lunch.

"So uh Himejima-san, how do you know my brother and Tia-chan?" Yuzu asks the long black haired teen beauty as she is preparing miso soup for the 4 of them.

"I take it that your brother has told you of his 'adventures'?" Yuzu would nod her head to her question as she continues, "Well your brother was assigned as one of our guards for a very important meeting until things ended up badly. I can not reveal important things but your brother can tell you to this 'guard duty'."

Yuzu would get the idea that it must be important if only her brother can tell but since she did open up a bit of her brother's 'job', she might as well give her a chance. She would have Akeno do the eggs and the broth while she was preparing the vegetables.

With the two Kurosaki siblings talking to Tier and Akeno, Rias on the other hand has been looking at the large portrait of a woman with the name Masaki in the lower right hand corner. She had a beautiful smile on her face and the orange hair that ended up being the color of Ichigo's hair.

'Must be his mother...' She knew from his story couple of hours ago that this is his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, someone that he viewed or perhaps the entire family circled around. From what she was told, Masaki would tell him that he is a protector of this family being a guardian/older brother to his little sisters as they have some features of their mother. He told her that Yuzu would have more of his mother's side with her nat for cooking and cleaning while Karin was more of the sports girl that Isshin tells them.

Rias would now head upstairs to see Ichigo's room. Once she opens up the door, she sees an ordinary room with a made bed, a nightstand on the right side of the room and a desk next to the bed with some pictures on it. She could tell that Ichigo's aura is in this room, even though he is not even here and each of the things in his room must have a significances to him.

On his bed, she sees a broken badge that has a skull as the face, cracked in half and this is probably his old Substitute Soul Reaper Badge. She places a finger on the badge and she could feel his immense Spiritual Pressure still residing inside of it and this pressure is heavy for someone like her. She knew that he was strong enough to hold his own against some members of the Heroes Faction like the descendant of Gilgamesh but she didn't knew that he was almost at or even beyond her brother's power.

After that, Rias would see that he has some books by his bedside and sees that they're all medical books from basic level to the intermediate levels.

'Maybe he's in college to become a doctor?' Rias actually doesn't know if he is in college or even if he is still in High School since she did forgot to ask him. She picks up the books and sees all kinds things that are needed to become doctors to even a surgeon from what she is seeing. 'Maybe Ichigo-kun can help me with my biology class...' She continues to look over the books that he has and sees that he might have a brilliant mind or smarts for someone that has a 'delinquent' face.

She then pays attention to his desk, seeing some papers all around the desk and pictures as well. One by one, they all have his friends from a girl with spiky black hair with a grin on her face and doing a 'peace' or 'V for Victory' while having her left around around Ichigo's neck, almost making him pass out, causing her to giggle from the picture.

'This must be his first friend, Tatsuki Arisawa.' She remembers this story of how he met Tatsuki from his first time being in a dojo and where he got his butt kicked by her and he ended up crying each time but his mother would ended up cheering him up each time.

The next picture was with his group of friends all in their halloween costumes, Tatsuki in a martial artist 'Ryu' from Street Fighter, Orihime in a pumpkin outfit, a tall dark skinned teen in a boxer outfit, Ichigo as a more modernized version of the Grim Reaper outfit, Rukia as a witch, Renji as a mummy, and a teen with glasses as a vampire. That raises an eyebrow for her as Ichigo hasn't mention this before.

'Who's this guy?' She asks herself and wonders who he is and why hasn't he mentioned him before. Sure you have the tall male but she got the idea that he must be Chad Sado, his best friend but this guy, just who is he?

"Figure I find you here." She turns around and sees Karin leaning on her brother's doorway, "You must have some questions regarding my brothers friends judging your facial features." She then walks into her brothers room and sees the halloween picture of the crew and she sits on her brothers chair, "His name is Uryu Ishida, a Quincy."

"Quincy? That rings a bell but you know what they are Karin-chan?" She asks her.

"Quincies from what my brother has told me that they are the opposite of Soul Reapers. The Reapers are more for balance from what my brother has told me while the Quincy are to exterminate the Hollows, causing it to be unbalance in 'the way of life' or something like that." She then picks up the picture and felt really uncomfortable to which Rias picked up.

"I take it that it must be serious..."

"Ichigo...Ichi-nii, he had to kill him..." Rias's eyes widen, she never had thought that she would hear that coming out of her mouth. "It's something that I don't know but...Ichigo told us that he had to kill Uryu about something..." She places the photo back and turns it around as she doesn't want to see it. "Each of the photos all represent something in his life. Tatsuki is Ichi-nii's first friend and is like a family member to us, Chad is his best friend since Middle School, Orihime and Tier are perhaps the closes girls that we know but Ichi-nii unknowingly has this aura that can sometimes can attract a girl to him." That of course raises another eyebrow on Rias's face.

"He can do that?"

"Well besides Tatsuki as they have more of a siblings-type relationship, some girls in town do have an attraction to him like Orihime having a crush on him and most of us know that she loves him, Tier being his girlfriend or as she puts it as her 'mate'." She brings out her brother's yearbook and shows her some of the girls that might or do find Ichigo attractive from what she was told about.

"Seems your brother has many admires Karin." She says in a joking way.

"He has that effect with his actions Rias. Ichigo always uses his actions as a way to talk to people and those who fought by his side know what type of person he is. His actions ended up causing Orihime to fall for him and giving some part of his soul to Tier and they ended up becoming mates or whatever. It will be only a matter of time before you or Akeno-san fall for him."

"You honestly believe that?" Rias actually doesn't know where this idea came from. She only knows him from only a couple of hours ago and for now, he's a friend and that's all. She doesn't know if Akeno is on the same boat because of the 'flirting' retort early in the morning of today.

"Just a feelin' I got. If you want to know more, you can head to Urahara's place or even Inoue-san's home after lunch." Karin says to the Devil Heiress of Ruin and she heads out of her brothers room, leaving her alone to think about what she just said.

* * *

Mount Olympus

...

'Somehow...I always managed to come through...' Ichigo says to himself, a bit drowsy, 'Not this time...' While his vision is still a bit blurry, he can see himself tied down to a chair, his right eye closing because he can feel the blood coming down from his forehead, 'I...I messed up...'

He hears a couple of footsteps coming to his right as he then felt a blade on his neck, picking his head up.

"You really think this was gonna be easy boy?" A deep and commander-like voice questions him, "A mere mortal dares defy the gods?"

Ichigo can only smirk at the god stand before him as his eyes turn golden and two dark marks started to form on his face, "I already have Zeus." Two horns take form on his forehead as Ichigo ends up firing a red beam from the horns and aims at the God of Olympus.


	13. Final

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a quick update for "The Reaper of DXD" thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter. I've decided to cancel the story and write a new story called "Memories of the Reaper". Please check that story and give it a shot.**

 **After thinking over for some time now, I decided to go on into making a new story that is going to follow 'The Reaper of DXD" and "The Reaper's Memories" in a way. Sorry for not being able to bring out a consistent chapters for the story and I hope you guys will check out the story, rant on how bad I am in writing an so on and as** **always, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
